


Binding

by arclla



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Eddy/Brett 斜线有意义, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: All the managers were asking Brett how come they didn't have a corporate account, and that got him thinking.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> 过量假设，毫无根据，全文虚构，谨慎服用

“那么，关于新加坡，二位有何了解呢？”  
令人窒息的沉默。一滴汗水从额角滑落，Eddy迅速抬手抹去。  
“……肉骨茶。”Brett瞟了他一眼，两臂下意识环抱在胸前，又放开，“我和Eddy之前巡演时去过一次，那地方好热。”  
“当然啦。”律师笑着颔首，“虽然我是指旅游之外的那些。不过没关系，今天是第一次会面，主要目的是相互了解——Eddy，对不起，我没法儿忽略它——你还好么？需要冰块吗？”  
“呃，这只是看起来吓人，已经没事了，谢谢。”Eddy快速地摇摇头，恨不得钻进地缝里，“出地铁时撞到了栅栏，一个愚蠢的小错误。”  
“好的……顺便说一声，我那个做民事诉讼的同事很厉害，如果你有需要的话。那么，言归正传——二位有在新加坡注册的意向？”

***  
念头在脑中浮现，就像种子破土而出。结束第一次世界巡演后的二人再次进入真实生活，咖啡，练习，晚餐，练习，拍视频，练习，练习，练习，还是练习。干燥温热的晚风吹进窗台：一个再寻常不过的周五的傍晚。  
然而，就在Eddy拎着晚餐打开家门的一瞬间，空气中有什么东西变化了。  
很难说到底是什么，温度，气流，或是光线？的确好像过于安静：Brett没在练习，咖啡机也没有发出嘶嘶的声响。虽然余晖仍在，客厅的顶灯却已经开了，Eddy把打包的泰国菜放到桌上，这才看见缩在沙发转角的Brett，手里拿着什么，正在发呆。  
“……你要的绿咖喱没有了，我换成了红的。”异样的安静令Eddy非常迷惑，他看看Brett，又看了看窗外，仿佛前者的状态受大气湿度影响似的，“你不是饿坏了吗？”  
“喔，就来。”仿佛被突然惊醒，Brett猛地抬头，发梢不受控制地晃了一下，他把手中的东西丢到茶几上，起身时揉了揉眼睛，“红咖喱也挺好的，谢了。”  
“那是什么？”Eddy把餐盒拿出来摆好，下巴朝客厅点点，“你看得好入神啊。”  
“新支票簿啦。”Brett在对面坐下，拿起勺子，仍是一副若有所思的模样，“我的上一本已经用完了，银行又寄了新的过来，今天刚到。”  
“你的已经用完了？”Eddy睁大眼，仿佛听到什么天方夜谭，“我的可能才用了三张——”  
“巡演时定场地用掉了啊，基本上都得是签支票，或者电汇，不过电汇手续有时候很麻烦，所以用得不多。”Brett好笑地瞧着他，“不然你以为我们是怎么支付的，刷POS机么？”  
Kickstarter上筹来的钱一开始打入的是Eddy的户头——因为是他注册的众筹账户，绑定的自然也是自己的卡——确认由Brett主要负责统筹工作后，Eddy把款项全数转给Brett，便不再过问随之而来的种种支出。金钱相关的事项，在二人中一直非常透明公开，这是他们之间一直以来的约定，甚至远早于Twoset的成立。不知是不是因为稍长一岁的缘故，在音乐之外的部分，Brett似乎显得更为游刃有余。Eddy对此毫无意见，甚至双手赞成，当然，这也直接导致眼下这种情况的出现。  
“我……没想过这些？”停顿片刻后，他诚实地说道。巡演仍然像一场过于美好的梦，从Brett处刚刚得知的那些细节，却令它变得真实起来。音乐会并不是一种自然现象，它不会悄然发生，也无法凭空出现。策划，人力，沟通，设备，宣传，成本，只有各环节像脏器般协同运作，舞台的帷幕才能在掌声中缓缓升起。  
Brett和他比任何人都更清楚这些，因为他们一步步从头走到了尾。  
“说起支票，有个事儿还挺有意思。”在他出神的间隙里，Brett已经吃掉小半碗咖喱，此刻正拿着套餐里的冰咖啡慢慢地吸，“主要是在欧洲那些剧院，经理看见我签的是个人支票还挺惊讶的？”  
“嗯？”  
“因为他们承接的活动基本上都是有经纪公司的，或者至少有票务代理……很少见到音乐家自己去签合同。”  
“唔，好像是这样没错。”Eddy飞快地数了几个当代演奏家，无一例外，“我们听起来好像又更酷了点？”  
“我下午时有在想一件事。”Brett若有所思地偏了偏头，“你知道怎样会比这更酷吗？”  
“注册一个公司，我们自己的公司。”

啪嗒。  
Eddy的筷子掉到了地上。

对于这种规模的提议，任何一个稍有理智的人都不会立马say yes. Brett当然明白这一点，等Eddy从厨房换了双筷子出来后，他已经把 “去注册”用蓝笔写在客厅的白板上。服饰组的会议备忘记录，上上周写下的视频素材，还有随手写下的无厘头短句，那行不起眼的小字成功地混入其中，这让Eddy笑了起来： “那么，老规矩，一个星期后再讨论？”  
“嗯，先找点资料，打听一下。”Brett顿了顿，忽然深深地吸了口气，“我好像已经紧张得出汗了，怎么回事？”  
“喔？确定不是红咖喱太辣？”虽然嘴上揶揄，却还是递去餐巾纸，Eddy再次看向白板，心跳渐渐地加快了。

***  
收集资料的过程比想象中的更为艰辛。去参加定期举行的针对小企业的公益讲座，却发现自己并不属于讲座的目标受众；试图找出适合自己的企业类型，却卡在帮助小程序的第一步。  
Eddy在电脑椅上打了个转，把平板递给瘫在床上的Brett， “我选了 ‘合伙人’，它问第一年的流水会不会超过七万五？如果超过的话，就要注册GST……消费税的一种，我猜？”  
“我选了‘公司’，也看见这个问题了。”Brett翻了个身，像海獭一样把平板放在肚皮上，“这比想象中的复杂好多。”  
Eddy装模作样地叹着气，又回到书桌边：“现在后悔翘掉大一的通识课是不是太晚了点？”

转机来得猝不及防，且意料之外。从全职开始做视频的那一刻起，Eddy就很少从长辈那儿听到任何意见了，可能是被他伤了心，或者，是那种长辈共有的别扭的自尊。好听点叫睁只眼闭只眼，难听点叫破罐子破摔，几次失败的尝试后，Eddy索性开始享受现状，也无意在短期内做出新的努力。  
Belle的探访改变了这点。饭前两人坐在沙发上聊天时，Eddy当然和长姐谈起近况：Twoset的拍摄计划，Brett的新车，准备推出的新品，Brett的PS4，新一轮巡演可能会邀请的嘉宾，Brett的支票簿。Belle起先抱着膝盖认真地听，后边干脆缩在沙发上打起了哈欠。Eddy又恼火又好笑地拿抱枕丢她，却被年长的那个一把接住，以双倍力道奉还回来。  
“再听下去，我都要觉得Brett马上要从厨房里出来，问我等下喝霞多丽还是金粉黛了！”Belle半真半假地抱怨道，懒洋洋地翻了个身，“你已经长大了呀，为什么还这么黏Brett？你该有自己的生活。”  
“我才没有黏着他！”只是同吃同住同呼吸的同事关系，“我也有自己的生活，”和Brett共享的生活，“并且过得很好，我们最近都考虑去注册了。”

啪嗒。  
Belle掉下沙发的声音。

“……Edward Chen，”从地毯上爬起来的钢琴家忽然变了脸色，“你最好已经和爸妈说了，我才不要当第一个知道的倒霉蛋！”  
“？你也知道妈对我们的态度。”Eddy迷惑地看着她，“Brett已经很久没来了……我也很久没回来了其实，这次大概因为有你在，妈才叫我回家吃饭。”  
一阵短暂的安静。  
“无论如何，在做决定之前，你最好和律师先谈谈。”Belle扒着沙发艰难起身，忽然觉得十分疲惫，“这……太重大了，千万别意气用事，知道吗？虽然我一直也挺喜欢Brett……”  
“什么意气用事？”端着炖菜的母亲忽然出现，隔着餐桌招呼他们去洗手，“Brett又怎么了？那孩子好久没来了，不会还在生我的气吧？”  
“Brett没生你的气，妈。”Eddy叹了口气，从沙发上起身，“我们打算去注册而已，正在查资料。”  
房间忽然静得可怕。  
“Eddy，你说你和Brett打算去干什么？”是刚从书房出来的父亲，手还放在门把上，“注册？”  
“对啊，”Eddy迷惑地看向所有人，“信不信由你，Twoset最近发展得很不错，可能到了可以成立公司的时候了，我们在考虑登记注册的事情。”

***  
几句人道主义关怀后，Brett放弃挣扎，笑得快要从椅子上掉下，这让Eddy涨红了脸，泪水几乎要在眼眶里打转。总算止住了笑声，Brett从洗手间拿来急救箱，取出酒精棉片：“我很抱歉，兄弟，只是没想到你都长这么高了还是躲不开你姐的直拳——你究竟做了什么啊？”  
“我是无辜的！那女人简直要杀了我！”Eddy泪眼汪汪地控诉，任由Brett把左颧骨涂得乱七八糟，“疼得我连饭也没好好吃，现在还是很饿……家里有吃的么？”  
“我可以给你煮点面 ，”Brett用棉片在下眼睑上擦了擦，过于强烈的气味令Eddy闭上了眼，睫毛被眼泪沾湿，看起来可怜兮兮的。“除此之外，晚餐还顺利么？”  
“还行……哦，我爸给了我一张名片，是他认识的一个商业律师，专门做小企业的，他建议我们找她聊聊？”  
“喔，太棒了，替我谢谢叔叔。”扔掉棉片，拧上盖子，看向发红的鼻梁，Brett于心不忍，拿出对待小朋友的态度，俯身轻轻地吹了吹，“睡前再冷敷一下，应该不影响拉琴。”  
“好痛！你再吹一下嘛……”像是觉察到他要离开，Eddy伸手向前，准确地揪住了Brett连帽衫的帽带，“他们还建议去新加坡注册，说很多朋友都这样做了。”  
“？你是五岁小孩吗，我是不是还得说‘痛痛飞走’？”虽然嘴上抱怨，Brett还是没能起身，“新加坡？反正签证还在有效期，去看看也没什么大不了的 。好，最后一下，洗澡时不要碰到。”  
“记得提醒我，今年Belle没有圣诞礼物了！”

是夜。  
Brett十点左右时和他道了晚安，Eddy关掉客厅的顶灯，蜷缩在沙发上默默出神。晚餐时发生的显然远远不止他提到的那些。某个最醒目，最庞然的部分，此刻正卡在他的咽喉，不上不下。

“我以为——”  
晚餐结束后，父亲在厨房帮母亲收拾，Belle一把扯住他的上臂（这动作让他瑟缩了一下）将他拉上了楼，“你和Brett是去注册结婚。对不起，Eddy，我不该揍你。”  
“现在道歉也没用了！”Eddy色厉内苒地嘟哝道，也没法儿再生长姐的气，“怎么会理解成结婚，你一天到晚都在想些什么东西——而且就算真的结婚也不是你动手的理由！休战协议仍然有效，你忘记了吗，我们发过誓的！”  
“你俩总是黏在一起，可不能怪我往歪处想。”Belle抱臂靠在走廊的墙上，语气是少见的认真，“Eddy，问问你自己，和Brett一起注册公司真的是个好主意么？”  
“为什么不是？”Eddy此刻迷惑得无以复加，就他所知，Belle一直非常喜欢Brett，为什么偏要在这个时候提出反对意见呢？“Brett认识我——认识我们这么久了，他是个什么样的人，你不清楚吗？”  
“别理解错误，我很喜欢Brett，一直。但是，商业决策和个人感情不能掺杂在一起。”Belle把一缕长卷发拂到肩后，站直了身体，“Eddy，你到底是怎么看待Brett的？”  
迷惑开始变成恼火，Eddy简直不明白他到底为何会被卷入这场诡异至极的问答：“他是我最好的朋友，我的兄弟，我的家人，他一直在那里，那么多年，从我还是个小屁孩的时候开始。”如果声音里夹着一丝哽咽，那不能怪他，“我没法儿想象没有Brett的生活，我们要去做一件非常了不起的事，我希望你能理解。”

Belle深深地吸一口气，翻了一个巨大的白眼。

好吧。现在回想，这番发言的确很有问题。“我没法儿想象没有Brett的生活”。光是在脑内读一遍，就足以令人露出生吞柠檬的表情。然而。

然而。

这句话是真的。Eddy的确没法将Brett从生活中剥离出去，也无法想象Brett总有一天会离开自己。指尖渐渐变得麻木，他将左手从身下拿开，平摊，感受血液被心脏泵向指尖，又从静脉回到原点。细碎的疼痛中，他侧躺在沙发上，忽然觉得有道冰凉的细线缓慢划过鼻梁，流进左边的眼睛里。胸腔莫名地鼓涨起来，鼻腔也变得酸涩，细线慢慢变得温热，令眼眶无法承受，一道更为滚烫的细流从眼尾蜿蜒而出，划过太阳穴，缓慢地坠向沙发。

眼泪里也有相当多的盐，干涸后，会在布面上留下一圈白色的痕迹。最好马上用沾湿的毛巾擦掉，否则明早会很难解释。

但是Eddy不想动。他固执地躺在沙发上，仿佛一切都离自己远去。世界在脚边崩塌，火星如雨般坠落，他静默地伏在原地，睁着眼，像一个身负重伤的战士，目睹审判降临。

事实。可恨的，冰冷的事实。被Belle指出的事实。

Eddy喜欢Brett。兄弟般地，家人般地，却又唯一 。

“这就是被我们称作‘爱’的那玩意儿，你这个傻东西。”Belle将高出自己太多的弟弟压到肩上拥抱，像一个年轻的，忧虑的母亲，“如果你们决定要一起成立公司，那你就必须直视自己的感情，否则对Brett也不公平，明白么？”

Eddy用左手盖住眼睛，开始小声抽泣。

***  
“……老兄，你看起来比昨晚还糟糕，而且，你为什么睡在沙发上？”比阳光更恼人的是咖啡的香气。Brett迷迷糊糊地端着马克杯走到客厅，却差点坐在Eddy身上。  
“太晚了，就懒得进屋。”Eddy不用照镜子也知道自己的状态有多差。他用抱枕遮住脸，翻了个身，用屁股回答一切：“再让我睡一会，拜托。”  
“回床上去睡啦，你的背等下会痛死的。”Brett刚想伸手推他，眼角却瞥见坐垫上一圈白色印痕。他下意识地收回手，愣了愣，转身回房间拿来一床毯子，轻轻地搭在Eddy的身上。

整个上午，Brett都在楼下公寓的小影院里练琴。

“外卖到了，上来吃饭。”  
下午一点时，沉寂许久的手机屏幕才再次亮起。Brett打开家门前便已闻到一股香味，将钥匙放上鞋柜时，Eddy正把一碟芝士年糕从微波炉里取出。  
“这一半没放辣酱。”看见Brett进屋，他朝桌上的两碟炸鸡比划了一下，“有辣椒粉，想要的话自己加？”  
“谢啦。”Brett将琴盒往墙边一放，“炸鸡！老兄，你要是在短信里写了炸鸡，我才不会非得把第二乐章拉完再上来！”  
“没关系，都还热着。”Eddy笑了笑，拉开椅子，“什么的第二乐章？”

好像一切都没发生。喜欢的食物，熟悉的人，连话题都是最平常的那些。Eddy觉得自己好像正坐在一个设施完备的地下掩体内，眼前的一切都与往常无异，然而头顶的地面却已是一片焦土。Brett没有提到昨晚，也努力对今早的反常视而不见，Eddy有些庆幸，又有些恼火，几种互相冲突的情绪杂糅过后，他只感到空虚。

“…………涂了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我说，你早上洗完澡以后有没有涂药？要不要我帮你？”  
“……哦。”Eddy伸手去摸左眼，装作自己一直有在听Brett说话，“我不记得了，已经不疼了。”  
Brett“啧”了一声，将骨头扔回碟子里，擦手：“吃饱了？我们来谈谈。”  
糟糕。  
“昨天还发生了别的。”是陈述的语气，平静，却不容置疑，就像……一个真正的成年人。这认知带来一种甜蜜的，新奇的酸楚，他开始仔细端详Brett，目光掠过那些熟悉或陌生的线条，形状，掠过他身后的挂画，墙，眼前的一切都在变幻，后退，直到原点。

燠热的，拥挤的，气味奇怪的补习班教室。他生命中最神奇的一天。

最后一点疑虑如雪般消融，Eddy直视着Brett的眼睛，缓慢地点了点头。

“和注册公司有关。”另一枚陈述句，Brett对解读Eddy这件事的确一直很在行。

他又点了点头，忽然无比好奇：这段对话会走向什么地方？

Brett张开嘴，又闭上。再次张开：  
“先叫停吧。我不想因为这件事给你……给我们造成困扰。”  
“……不。”  
“这不是在跟你客气。”  
“不。” 他换了个坐姿，双腿舒服地在桌下交叉着。  
片刻沉默之后，Brett轻轻地叹了口气：“你看起来很难过，我能做些什么呢？”  
那句话就在喉咙里了。Eddy屏住呼吸，在心里给自己读秒，数满三十下才清了清嗓子：  
“我不确定你是否想知道，Brett，这件事会永久地改变我们之间的关系。一切。”  
Brett依旧直视着他，带着那种诚挚的，近乎温柔的神情： “它在折磨你。”  
“是的。”  
“那么，它也该折磨一下我，不是么？这样才公平。”  
这句话令Eddy露出今天第一个微笑：“这不是在玩大乱斗，Brett。”  
“……为什么不能是呢？”Brett挑了挑眉，“那样会简单很多，不是么？”  
成年人的印象飞快散去。Eddy静静地看着他，逐渐失去耐心： “长大点吧。”  
“幼稚的是你。”Brett皱起了眉，靠上了椅背，“就算今天不说，以后总有一天要说的。问题不会消失，只会被解决。我情愿是在今天。”  
“‘问题’，听起来真够刺耳的。”Eddy慢吞吞地说，语气倒算不上责备，“我只是在试图保护现状。”  
“刺耳么？因为我不知道发生了什么，Eddy，我需要更多的信息。”  
总是这样有理由，总是这样冷静，明明多数时候会手忙脚乱，却总在这种时刻自信得可恶。Eddy简直有些生气了。他将两手从卫衣口袋里伸出，放到桌上，一直往前，往前，直到上身贴住桌面： “给我右手。”  
Brett挑了挑眉，将右手搭上桌子。  
看你这下还怎么耍帅。Eddy捧住Brett的右手，拉到面前，抬头看对方，Brett不为所动。  
“这是你自找的。”Eddy冷静地说，用左手托住那只右手。  
“Brett Yang.”  
“干嘛？”  
“Brett Yang.”  
“在此。”  
“Brett Yang.”  
“Yo.”  
“你是否愿意和我一起注册……  
“成为合法伴侣？”

一阵近乎真空的静寂。Eddy脸朝下趴在餐桌上装死，心里有种得逞的快意，却不敢去想Brett的反应。微凉的空气涌入指尖，Brett将右手抽离，仍旧不发一言。  
椅子和地面的摩擦声将凝固的时空撕裂。Eddy仍旧一动不动，全身的注意力瞬间涌向耳朵：  
衣服摩擦，是起身的声音，三……四声脚步，好，停住了。  
“啵”。D#。那支红色的白板笔。他去客厅干嘛？  
吱吱扭扭的写字声，听不出音准。都什么时候了，还有心情去白板上写写画画？  
写字声停止。“啵”，D#。  
Brett清了清嗓子。Eddy磨蹭着抬起头，向客厅望去。  
“还是老规矩。”客厅中的人逆光站着，仍是一脸淡定的模样，耳朵却红得可怕，“一周后再讨论？”  
“你在说什么？”Eddy茫然地看着他，又看向白板。  
片刻的沉默。他眨了眨眼。  
“噢。”  
“噢。”Brett干巴巴地模仿他，也转头看向白板，“呃……我好像知道Belle为什么要揍你了。”

白板中央偏下的部分，蓝笔写下的“去注册”的右边，同样的句子又再次出现了。

然而这次，是用红笔写的。

End


End file.
